creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
And a happy new year...
Silvester. Ein faszinierendes Fest. Das Ende des Alten und der Beginn des Neuen. Viele Menschen (vor allem die Jungen und jung gebliebenen) streifen in dieser Nacht, all die Fesseln aus Regeln und Normen ab, die ihnen die Gesellschaft sonst auferlegt und feiern ihre Menschlichkeit in einem gewaltigen Fest aus Alkohol, Sex, Essen und Drogen. Sie zahlen damit unwissentlich einer alten Tradition von Neujahresfeiern Tribut, die es bereits gibt, seit die ersten Menschen Steinkreise erbauten, um Anfang und Ende des Sonnenzyklus zu bestimmen. Fast wirkt es, als würden all diese Menschen fürchten, dass in der Neujahresnacht nicht nur das alte Jahr, sondern auch die ganze Welt, ihr Leben, ja alles ein Ende finden würde und als würden sie deswegen davor noch eine letzte, alles übertreffende Orgie der Triebe abhalten. Mit diesem Gedanken verharre ich und lasse meinen Blick über die unter mir liegende Stadt gleiten. Gesang, Gelächter und gelallte Unterhaltungen dringen von dort gedämpft an mein Ohr. Kurz lausche ich noch dem fernen Brei aus Geräuschen der Trunkenheit, dann setzte ich meinen Aufstieg fort. Stufe um Stufe erklimme ich langsam die Feuerschutzleiter des alten Wohngebäudes. Begleitet nur vom dumpfen Geräusch meiner Turnschuhe auf den Eisenstufen und den Dampfwolken, die mein keuchender Atem vor mir in die kalte Nacht aufsteigen lässt. Gleich habe ich es geschafft. Ich überwinde noch die beiden letzten Stockwerke, dann bin ich endlich oben auf dem Flachdach des Apartmentkomplexes. Erschöpft lasse ich mich an einer Ecke des Dachs zu Boden sinken. Über mir spannt sich ein wunderbar klarer Sternenhimmel. So klar wie er in der Stadt nur in den wirklich kalten Nächten zu sehen ist. In Nächten wie diesen eben. Ich sehe auf die rote Anzeige meiner Digitaluhr: 23:54. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Fast hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Die meisten Menschen verbringen Silvester am liebsten mit anderen zusammen. Aus irgendeinem Grund meiden sie an diesem Fest die Einsamkeit noch mehr, als sie es sonst tun und versammeln sich in großen Gruppen aus Feiernden. Vielleicht werden sie ja alleine zu sehr an all die schlechten Erfahrungen und unerreichten Ziele des letzten Jahres erinnert. Oder aber sie beginnen sonst einsam in ihren Wohnungen, über das neue Jahr und all das Schlechte was ihnen und ihren Lieben in ihm wiederfahren könnte nachzudenken. So dass die meisten schließlich beschließen, sich lieber restlos zu besaufen und gewisse Körperteile in andere Leute zu stecken, bevor sie über so etwas Deprimierendes nachdenken müssten. Vielleicht stimmt auch die Theorie mit der Weltuntergangsangst. Ich muss schmunzeln. Vielleicht denke ich auch zu viel nach. Mich hat die Einsamkeit nie gestört. Während all die anderen diesen Stadtteil verlassen haben um irgendwo mit ihren Familien oder aber auch völlig Fremden zu feiern, bin ich sogar extra hierhergekommen, um die Finsternis und die Stille zu genießen. Und natürlich um von diesem nahezu perfekten Platz, das große das Feuerwerk mitzuverfolgen, das es bald geben wird. Ich schaue wieder auf meine Uhr: 23:58. Gleich ist es soweit. Ich bringe mich in die richtige Position, um alles genau mitverfolgen zu können und warte. Checke erneut die Zeit: 23:59. Dann ertönt vom Stadtzentrum her der kollektive Countdown: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1... jetzt gehen die Stimmen in einem Meer aus gerufenen Neujahrswünschen unter. In der Ferne kann ich erkennen wie Menschen sich glücklich einander um den Hals fallen oder mit irgendwelchen alkoholischen Getränken anstoßen. Und dann knallt es auch schon das erste Mal. Laut und klar. Feuer wird in die Luft gespuckt und die ganze Menge schweigt zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. Dann knallt es das zweite Mal. Wieder erhellt künstliches Feuer den Himmel und dieses Mal schreit die Menge auf. Dann geht es Schlag auf Schlag: Ein drittes, viertes, fünftes, sechstes und siebtes Knallen, bis ich schließlich aufhöre mitzuzählen und die Welt vor meinen Augen in einem Meer aus Licht und Knallen zu explodieren scheint. Ich schwitze vor Aufregung und mein Atem geht in schnellen Stößen während ich alles voller fast schon kindischer Freude betrachte. Dann ist es auf einmal vorbei. Zufrieden sehe ich auf meine Digitaluhr: 00:07. „Frohes neues“, flüstere ich noch, halb zur Stadt unter mir und halb zu mir selbst. Dann stehe ich auf, verstaue schnell alles in meinem Rucksack und mache mich wieder an den Abstieg vom Dach des Gebäudes. Im Hintergrund kann ich die Menge dabei noch immer schreien hören. Während ich die Eisenstufen der Feuertreppe hinabsteige denke ich mir noch, was für ein schönes Silvester, das dieses Mal doch war. Und wie es sich für Silvester gehört, habe ich auch schon einen Vorsatz für das neue Jahr: Das nächste Mal werde ich einen Dämpfer für das Mündungsfeuer und ein besseres Zielfernrohr verwenden. Vielleicht wird das Feuerwerk dann noch besser. Frohes Neues Jahr 2016 PoP Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit